Who am I?
by Satan-wears-prada
Summary: Regina regains her memories after four months of amnesia and who she has believed to be her family are actually strangers to her. Now Emma has a lot of hurt to make up for and Regina needs to find out who she really is.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, I'm back with another story! I hope that you are all going to enjoy reading this story as much as I'm enjoying writing this. Usually when I post I have the story either finished or nearly there. However, with this one I'm going to update as I write which means that you lovely followers can have some input into how things go! Should you wish of course.**

 **Summary: Four months ago Regina woke up from a car accident with amnesia. She believes that her and Emma are in a happy relationship with a baby on the way. Now she's regained her memories and Emma has to make up for the hurt she has caused.**

* * *

Emma let out a tired sigh as she turned the key in the lock and pushed open the door to her apartment. It had been a very long day. She had been reduced to working in the office since she found out she was pregnant rather than being able to go out and track down people who had jumped bail. It just wasn't as an exciting job from inside four walls as it was on the move. The blonde shrugged her red leather jacket from her shoulders and hung it on a peg before she dropped her keys onto the sideboard.

"I'm home," she called as she walked into the lounge. She stopped as she caught sight of the look on her girlfriend's face. Regina was stood in the middle of the room wide eyed. "Hey, what's wrong?" Emma asked softly as she moved closer to the brunette. Instantly Regina took a step back which made Emma freeze on the spot.

"I remember," Regina whispered. "I remember everything." Emma felt her heart drop at those words. This was the moment that she had been dreading.

xXx

 _Four months earlier_

 _Emma hovered awkwardly at the end of the hospital bed as she watched the doctor. The day felt like it had all passed in a blur. The morning had started with her meeting Regina Mills for the first time. She had been the first person in the big folder of potential families to adopt Emma's unborn child that she had liked the look of. Emma had decided to meet Regina to see if she liked her as much in person. The blonde had never realised what a big decision it was to decide who she would give her child to._

 _The two women had met and Emma had instantly liked her. She had silently decided that she would let Regina adopt her baby but just to be sure she wanted to meet her a few more times to make sure this wasn't an act. Emma was only three months pregnant so there would be a lot of contact between the two women until the baby was born anyway._

 _Everything had gone fine until the two women had gone to part. As Regina tried to cross the road a car had sped out of nowhere and slammed straight into the brunette. Emma had watched in horror as the woman flew through the air and hit the road hard. She had instantly rushed to Regina's side and it didn't take long for the ambulance to get there and take them to the hospital._

 _Now Emma was waiting for the doctor to say something. She felt responsible for the accident. Regina had been there because of Emma. This was not how it was supposed to go._

" _Will she be okay?" Emma finally asked, unable to wait any longer._

" _Until she wakes up we cannot be sure of the extent of her head injury." The doctor glanced up at the nervous blonde._

" _You have to make sure she's okay," Emma begged. "Please. She's going to be a mother. She has to be okay. You have to make her okay."_

 _The doctor frowned and glanced down at Regina's notes. "She's pregnant?" he questioned._

" _No. To my baby." Emma placed a hand on her stomach. "You have to make sure she's okay."_

" _We will do our best. Try to stay positive. It'll be good for her." The doctor gave Emma a small smile before he turned and left the hospital room. Emma let out a small breath and walked to the side of the bed. What was she supposed to do now? She had no idea who to contact to let them know where Regina was. A small groan pulled Emma's attention to the bed. Regina was starting to wake up. Her eyes fluttered open and she blinked up at the blonde._

" _Hey," Emma spoke softly. "How do you feel?"_

 _A small frown appeared on the brunette's face. She didn't recognise the woman stood in front of her. "Where am I?"_

" _You're in hospital. You were hit by a car, Regina."_

" _Regina?" Her frown deepened. "Who's Regina?"_

" _Uh, you are." Emma looked at the woman in the bed with confusion. How could she not know her own name?_

" _I am?" Regina questioned. "I don't remember…"_

" _Do you remember anything?" Emma asked carefully._

 _Regina paused as she remembered a conversation she had heard just before waking up. "We're having a baby. I heard you talking to someone." She turned to look at the blonde with wide eyes. "You're pregnant." Regina pushed herself up slightly in the bed and Emma instantly reached forward to reposition the pillow. "Why don't I remember?"_

" _I don't know." Emma slowly shook her head. "I'll get the doctor." She turned to leave the room._

" _Wait," Regina called out and then hesitated. "I don't remember your name," she whispered and glanced down at the sheets. She didn't remember anything._

" _It's Emma."_

" _Emma." Regina gave a small smile and met the blonde's eyes. "Are we really having a baby, Emma?" Her head tilted slightly to the side as she studied the other's woman's appearance._

" _Uh," Emma hesitated. She had no idea what to say to the brunette._

xXx

Emma had quickly realised after Regina had woken up that she had to set the record straight. The brunette had instantly assumed that they were together and all it had taken was one sentence to the doctor and nurses and they all believed they were a couple too. For some reason Emma couldn't find the words to tell them that it was all wrong. Instead she had found herself taking Regina home to her apartment and starting a life together.

However, now here she was, her new life about to crash and burn in front of her. For the past four months Regina had looked at her with eyes full of love and happiness. Regina had quickly become excited about the pregnancy and had changed Emma's mind about the whole adoption process. She had to admit she was now looking forward to the arrival of the baby and the three of them becoming a family. A lot of things had changed in the past four months and that was all because of the brunette in front of her.

"Regina, I…" Emma began but the other woman held up a hand to cut her off.

"No. You _lied_ to me, Emma. You made me believe that this is my life." She gestured around the small apartment with her hands. "You made me think that you're carrying _our_ baby," she whispered as tears began to sting the back of her eyes. "That's not our baby. It's _your_ baby. You were going to give them up when we met. You've lied to me for four months. Why would you do that? Why?" The brunette shook her head as she tried to come up with a reason why Emma would do that.

The blonde seemed to deflate in front of her eyes. "I'm sorry, Regina."

"Sorry doesn't cut it. I've lost four months of my life. _Four months_. Why? Tell me why?" Regina demanded and felt her hands curl into fists at her sides."

Emma opened her mouth and then closed it, unable to find the words. She shifted from one foot to the other and bit down on her bottom lip. She had no idea what to tell Regina. She couldn't even explain it to herself.

"Well? Why did you lie to me? What have you gained from this?"

Emma sighed. "Honestly, I don't know why I didn't tell you." She ran a hand over her face. "When you woke up you just assumed that we were together and then so did everyone else and it all just happened so fast. I'm sorry, Regina, truly I am. I never meant to hurt you, I swear."

Regina shook her head as she fought to keep the tears at bay. For the past four months she had been living a wonderful life. She was happy. She had an amazing girlfriend and they were expecting their first child. Yes, she couldn't remember anything before the accident but she was happy. How silly she had been. It had all been a lie. She couldn't figure out exactly what Emma had gained from it or why she had done it. The moment that Regina gained her memories back her heart broke in two. This was the life she had always dreamed of and it had all been a lie.

"Regina, please." Emma took a step closer to the woman and reached out for her hands.

"No," Regina hissed and took a step back. "You took advantage of me. You should have told me who you were the moment I woke up. You shouldn't have let me assume."

"I'm so sorry," Emma whispered. "I really am."

"No, you're not." Regina shook her head and let her gaze settle on a wall so she didn't have to look at the blonde's eyes. "If you were sorry you wouldn't have done this. I have to say, Miss Swan, you're a good actress. You made it look so easy to act like you loved me these past months. It seemed so real."

"I wasn't acting. I did fall in love with you, Regina. Yes, I went the wrong way about this but I haven't once lied to you about how I feel."

Regina shook her head and pushed past the blonde. "You've had your fun and games. I'm leaving now. I have a home and a _real_ family to get back to." She grabbed a bag by the front door that Emma hadn't noticed when she walked in. Regina gave Emma one last glance over her shoulder before she pulled open the door and left.

Emma watched in shock for a few moments before she moved after the brunette, calling her name. Due to her seven month swollen stomach, Emma wasn't able to move as quick as she used to and by the time she had made it out into the corridor Regina was gone. The blonde felt her heart break in that moment and hot tears began to roll down her cheeks. She had royally screwed up.

* * *

 **A/N: So, what do you all think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm glad people enjoyed the beginning of this story! Each chapter will contain both the present and a flashback from the four months they were together. Not sure if I already told you that. Enjoy**

* * *

Emma gripped the steering wheel tighter as the 'Welcome to Storybrooke' sign grew bigger in her windscreen. It had taken her a while but she had eventually found the folder on Regina that the adoption agency had given Emma months ago. In it Regina had mentioned that she lived in Storybrooke. It had taken some research but Emma had finally found the town and mapped out the journey. She had then taken early maternity leave from work and packed a bag before setting off. Emma had nearly turned around a few times. She had no right to go after Regina. She had lied to the brunette about them. It was not intentional lying but it was still lying. Regina had every right to be mad. However, since Regina had left Emma had come to realise just how much the brunette had come to mean to her. Emma had never felt like this about anyone so she was not prepared to go down without a fight now.

Her yellow bug pulled into the high street and she parked in a space outside of a place called 'Granny's Diner'. Emma glanced around the street before she slowly climbed out of the car. She stretched her back out before she shut the door and turned to face the diner. She felt the baby give a kick and she couldn't help but smile and rub the spot. "We'll find her, baby, don't worry," Emma whispered down towards her stomach before she made her way into the diner.

A few heads turned her way as the bell above the door dinged. This was a small town and she was a stranger. They were all bound to be curious about her. The curiosity didn't last long before they all went back to their food and drinks. The blonde made her way towards the counter where a young brunette with red streaks smiled at her.

"Hi. What can I get you?"

"Uh," Emma shrugged out of her jacket and slid onto a bar stool. "What's good here?"

"I would recommend the cheeseburger with bacon but that's not everyone's taste." The brunette grinned and leaned on the counter.

"A cheese burger sounds perfect."

"Coming right up. I'm Ruby by the way." Ruby scribbled down on a notepad before ripping the page off.

"I'm Emma."

"So, what brings you to town, Emma?" Ruby turned her attention back to the blonde in front of her. "It's not often we get visitors in this town. Not many people know this town even exists."

"This place is hard to find," Emma agreed with a nod. "It took me a while. I'm looking for someone," she sighed and rested her chin on her fist.

"Oh yeah? This is a pretty small town. Should be easy. Who are you looking for?" Ruby's interest was piped and she leaned down on her elbows again. Emma hesitated. She wasn't sure how Ruby would take to her whole situation. Who would want to help her when they knew how she had lied to Regina? "Oh." Ruby raised an eyebrow. "This seems interesting. Anything to do with that?" She pointed to Emma's swollen stomach.

"Sort of." Emma sighed. "I made a big mistake. I lied to someone I never should have lied to. I hurt them. I lost them. I just want to make things right." She ran her hands over her face and fought back the tears. She didn't want to spend the rest of her life without Regina. She wanted to make things right.

"Hey," Ruby reached a hand across the counter and gave a gentle smile. "We've all been there at some point. If he really loves you then you'll be able to fix this. Tell you what, I'm on break now, why don't we go sit over in a booth and we'll see if we can come up with some kind of game plan for you."

"Really?" Emma asked with a hopeful smile.

"Sure." Ruby grinned. "You go sit down and I'll bring your burger over."

"Thanks." Emma smiled relieved at some help. She settled herself into a booth before Ruby joined her five minutes later with her burger.

"So," Ruby started, "first thing's first, what's the first thing you're going to do when you find him?"

"Actually, it's a her," Emma admitted as she popped a fry into her mouth.

"Oh, that'll make it a little easier. Girls like flowers and chocolates." Ruby grinned and propped her chin up on her fist. "Okay, I have to ask, who is it?"

"Regina Mills. Do you know her?" Emma asked as she spread some mayonnaise in her burger bun. Ruby's jaw dropped open at the name and she stared at the blonde in shock. "What?" Emma frowned.

"Regina Mills?" Ruby asked a little too loudly and Emma instantly shushed her as she caught sight of an older gentleman who had just walked into the diner looked over towards them. "Sorry." The brunette shook her head. "You're looking for Regina Mills? So, that's where she's been these past four months." Ruby leaned back trying to piece it all together but getting nothing.

"Yes." Emma sighed and put her burger back onto her plate. "I really messed up and I hurt her. I regret everything, I really do. I never realised just how much she means to me until I lost her. She changed my whole life in just four months."

"You really love her, don't you?" Ruby tilted her head to the side as she studied the blonde in front of her. She couldn't believe it. No one had known what had happened when Regina Mills disappeared four months ago. They still had no idea when she appeared back in town a week ago. No one had any idea where she had been. The family were being very tight lipped about the whole situation and Regina hadn't been seen much around town since her return.

"Yes, I really love her," Emma spoke softly as she nodded her head.

"Excuse me?" The older gentleman that Emma had caught looking at them earlier had approached their table. "I'm sorry, I overheard you talking. Are you looking for Regina Mills?" He directed the question at Emma who nodded. "I'm Harold Mills, her father."

"Oh." Emma looked from Harold to Ruby and back again. "Hi, Mr. Mills."

"Can I sit down?"

"I've got to get back to work." Ruby gave a small smile and slid out of the booth for Harold to sit down. Emma began to wring her fingers together nervously. The thought that she might bump into Regina's parents hadn't even crossed her mind. She had no chance now. Harold was not going to let her anywhere near his daughter.

"So, I'm going to take a wild guess here and say that Regina has been with you for the past four months?" Harold clasped his hands together and laid them on the table.

"She has." Emma nodded slowly and shifted slightly in her seat.

"I see." Harold paused and studied the woman sat in front of him. Regina had been very quiet about where she had been. All that she would tell anyone was that she had been in a car accident which had resulted in memory loss but a kind person had taken her in until she had gotten her memory back. Harold knew that there was more to the story because Regina had come home looking deflated.

"I'm sorry," Emma suddenly blurted out. "I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt Regina, I swear. I never meant to lie. She just assumed and next thing I knew I was falling for her and we were planning to be a family together. I know I should have told her and now I've lost her. I just want her to know how sorry I am." She looked down at her lap ashamed. She felt like a right ass. She knew she had been an idiot and in the process had lost the most important person to her.

"You were together," Harold spoke softly as he realised why Regina was so deflated. His daughter had fallen for the blonde in front of him and she had walked away.

"I'm not here to cause her anymore hurt. I just want her to know I'm sorry." Emma looked up at Harold and could see the gentleness in his eyes.

"I know. I can see it." Harold nodded gently before he let out a sigh. "We all hurt people we love sometimes. It happens. What matters the most is that you make up for it, which you seem to be. I mean, you've travelled all the way here just to see my daughter." He leaned back and studied the blonde's face. "Let me talk to Regina. See what I can do," he spoke softly. "Are you staying here at Granny's?"

"Uh." Emma hadn't even thought about a place to stay. It would be too exhausting for her to try and travel back in the same day. "I guess so. I need to see if they have a room."

"Leave it with me." Harold gave a gentle smile and reached across the table to squeeze Emma's hand. It wasn't until he stood up he noticed her swollen stomach. "You're pregnant."

Emma smiled softly and placed her hands on her bump. "Yeah. We were going to be a family."

Harold paused as he let that sink in before he smiled again. "I'll go talk to Regina."

xXx

" _This is where we met?" Regina frowned as she looked at the café in front of her. "Here?"_

" _Yes." Emma nodded. It wasn't a lie. It was the café that they did meet at but it wasn't a romantic meeting._

" _How? Did we just bump into each other? Was it a planned meeting?" Regina began to question Emma as she followed her inside the café. Emma approached the counter and ordered them both a tea. Regina lightly rested a hand against Emma's forearm as she glanced around the small café._

" _We both ordered a drink and then just sat down at the same table." Emma didn't want to lie to the brunette but she couldn't see a way out of the situation. It had all happened so fast at the hospital. As soon as Regina had assumed they were together everyone assumed the same. Before Emma could think straight the doctor was giving her instructions on how to care for Regina's amnesia and they were going home together. Regina had been so scared at first about losing her memory she had clung to Emma, literally. She had reached for the blonde's hand and barely let go. Even when they had gotten back to Emma's small apartment Regina had pretty much followed her everywhere. At first it was annoying to have someone there with her all the time but by the time they had gotten into bed, Emma had begun to feel differently. It had felt awkward at first sharing her bed with someone else but when Regina had snuggled closer and clasped their hands together Emma felt the awkwardness shift. She suddenly didn't feel so alone._

" _We both just sat down at the same table?" Regina frowned and tilted her head at Emma as they both sat down._

" _Yes." Emma smiled and took a sip of her tea and tried not to grimace. Being pregnant meant that she wasn't allowed to drink coffee and so she had begun to try different teas to try and find a replacement._

" _We didn't see the other one sitting down?"_

 _Emma couldn't help but laugh at the look on Regina's face. Regina had been living with Emma for a week and had been constantly asking questions about their life together. Emma was trying her hardest not to lie but that was much easier said than done. "Yes, we both just sat down, here at this table, and looked at each other." Emma couldn't help but remember how they had first met. "Neither of us was prepared to move to a new table. Apparently this was our usual table for both of us and we were not about to back down. In the end you flipped your hair, leaned back, sighed and agreed to share the table so long as I didn't talk."_

 _Regina smiled fondly at Emma's story of their first meeting. "Well, I'm glad we were both stubborn enough not to move."_

" _Me too," Emma spoke quietly and took another sip, this time not grimacing._

xXx

Regina hugged a cushion closer to her chest as she stared out of the window. She leaned her forehead against the cool glass and let the silence envelope her. Coming home hadn't felt as happy as she thought it would have been. When she had first remembered everything Regina had felt so relieved and couldn't wait to come home to see her family. Then she had realised that she wouldn't be taking Emma with her because Emma was not part of her family. There was no Regina and Emma. All Emma was to Regina was supposed to be the birth mother of her child. All that had changed now.

A small sigh escaped the brunette's lips and she pulled her forehead back from the window to glance around the lounge. It was big and felt empty. Her house had always felt like a home to her but after spending four months in Emma's small apartment it now felt too big for just her.

"Regina?" a gentle voice called from the hallway.

"In here, daddy." Regina put the cushion down on the window seat and padded her way to greet her father. She smiled warmly at him and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"How are you, my dear?" He gently grasped her shoulders and studied her face. He hadn't seen her smile like her old self since she had gotten back. Now he understood why. She had left her heart behind with a blonde.

"I'm okay, daddy. You don't need to worry about me. Coffee?" She turned and walked into the kitchen where she turned her coffee machine on.

"You're my daughter, I'm always going to worry about you. You haven't been yourself since you've gotten back to town."

Regina squeezed her eyes shut briefly as she pulled two mugs from the cupboard. How could she tell her parents that she fell in love with a pregnant blonde woman who pretended to be her girlfriend after she got amnesia?

"I'm…adjusting," she spoke quietly. Harold nodded but didn't push his daughter further. He waited for her to finish making the coffees and sit down at the table with him.

"I met someone new today. She'd briefly visiting the town. Her name's Emma." He studied his daughter for her reaction. Regina froze at his words and a flicker of hope graced her face for a second before she neutralised her expression again.

"Did you?" She tried to ask like it wasn't a big thing but her heart was beating fast in her chest. Could Emma really be here in Storybrooke?

"Yes. A lovely young girl." Harold took a sip of his coffee but never let his gaze fall from his daughter. "She's here to visit someone." Regina shifted in her seat and looked down at the hot liquid in her mug. "She's here to visit you," he spoke softly and leaned forward slightly. Regina's eyes snapped up to her father and her mouth opened slightly. Emma was in Storybrooke, for her. "Why didn't you tell me about her?"

"I'm sorry, daddy," Regina whispered and fought back tears. "Why is she here?"

"To see you. She wants to apologise."

The brunette shook her head and looked down at her coffee. "No. I don't want to see her. She needs to go home. I can't, okay? I just, can't." Harold frowned slightly. His daughter was hurting more than he realised.

"Regina," Harold started but his daughter just held her hand up and stood from the table.

"Daddy, please," she whispered as she dumped the rest of her coffee down the sink and left the kitchen. Harold sighed and ran a hand over his face. He knew that he shouldn't intervene but he couldn't stand seeing his youngest so sad.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina pulled her car into a free parking spot and turned off the engine before grabbing her bag from the passenger's seat. As soon as she stepped out of her car she let out a silent sigh at the figure stood in front of the building, watching her.

"Mother," Regina greeted with a nod as she got closer.

"Are you really going through with this?" Cora asked instead of a greeting.

"Yes, mother, I am. You knew this months ago."

"That was before your accident. I thought that might have changed your mind, made you realise what you already have."

Regina fought the urge to pinch the bridge of her nose to try and keep her headache at bay. She hadn't slept well the night before knowing that Emma was in town. She had actually gotten out of bed a few times and grabbed her car keys to go see the blonde but had stopped herself before she made it halfway down the stairs. This meant that Regina was too tired to deal with her mother.

"Nothing has changed my mind. It was made up long ago. You knew this. You know all my reasons."

"You may have told me but that doesn't mean that I agree with any of them. For God's sake, Regina, you have a family name to uphold." Cora scowled at her youngest. "This will not do any good to the family name. Do you understand that?"

"The times have changed now, mother. This is acceptable. People won't frown upon us."

"Yes, they will." Cora tilted her chin up as she felt her irritation with her daughter rise. "Do not do this, Regina," she warned. "It's bad enough that you disappeared for four months without telling anyone what happened."

"I told you what happened." Regina felt her hands clench. "I was in an accident which resulted in amnesia."

Cora let out a snort at that and shook her head. "Go home to your husband, Regina. I mean it." She glared at her daughter one last time before she stomped off to her car. Regina pinched the bridge of her nose as she felt the headache hit her full on and she let out a sigh. Her mother was unbearable.

xXx

Emma shoved her hands into the pockets of her jacket as she made her way out of Granny's diner. She had decided on a morning walk around town. Maybe she would bump into Regina on her walk. She took in all the buildings on her walk and she couldn't help but notice how peaceful the town was. It wasn't busy, it wasn't noisy but at the same time people didn't seem to be in everyone else's business. Emma could see the appeal of the small town.

When Emma had reached the park she decided to have a rest on a bench. Carrying around another person inside of her was tiring.

"Hey, baby," Emma whispered to her bump as she felt the baby move. "I know you miss her. I do too. I'm trying my best here. I'm sorry I caused all this." She sighed and looked out over the pond. She had to make things right, she just had to. Just then two small children caught her eye as they ran towards the pond, trying to push the other out the way as they ran. The little boy reached the pond first and he stuck his tongue out at the girl who instantly began to cry.

"Alfie," a stern voice called from behind Emma and the boy instantly looked down at his feet. The little girl stopped crying and grinned before she ran over to the woman who was the owner of the voice. "Share with your brother," the woman warned as she handed over a bag of bread for the children to feed the ducks. The woman sat down on the bench and glanced slightly at Emma. "You're new to Storybrooke," the redhead commented once she could see that both her children were sharing the bread nicely.

"I'm just visiting." Emma gave a nod.

"How far along are you?" the redhead asked as she nodded towards Emma's stomach.

"Seven months."

"Not long to go now. Just so you know, being pregnant is the easy part." The woman sighed and leaned back against the bench. "I thought motherhood must be way better than carrying around two tiny humans inside of me. How wrong I was. I don't think I've had a full night's sleep for the last three years. _Three years_. And then there's the toilet training. The glorious toilet training. And they're twins so everything was double and the arguing between the two of them. Did I mention the sleepless nights?"

"Well, you're really selling motherhood there." Emma frowned slightly.

"I'm sorry." The redhead began to laugh. "It's been a long day already and it's only ten. I'm Zelena by the way." She held out her hand.

"Emma."

"Don't worry, motherhood isn't all that bad." Zelena let her gaze wonder to her twins and smiled fondly at them. "It has its good moments too, like the first time they recognise you as their mum, when they say mummy for the first time, or when they say I love you."

"I bet it does." Emma smiled at the thought of what she had to look forward to.

"And then that happens." Zelena sighed as she watched Alfie stick a finger up his nose and then proceed to chase his sister with a bogey on his finger. Emma hid a laugh behind her fist, pretending to cough. "I'll just pretend I didn't see that." Zelena angled her body so she was facing Emma but could still see her twins.

"You're really not selling motherhood here." Emma crinkled her nose in amusement. None of it was putting her off though. Yes at first she had been scared and didn't think that she could be a mother. That was why she was going to let Regina adopt her baby, so that she could give them the best chance at life. However, those four months with Regina had really changed Emma. It had made her believe in herself and she had found herself wanting to raise the baby with Regina. She didn't want to do it alone but if she had to then she would.

"If you had met me three years ago when they were babies I could have sold it to you." Zelena paused. "No, I couldn't." She shook her head. "I looked awful. They looked cute though." She jabbed a thumb in the direction of the twins. Emma couldn't help but laugh at the redhead who smiled. "Seriously though, they are the best thing that ever happened to me. I wouldn't change them for the world. Being a mother is just something else. You'll see. Once you hold your little one in your arms you'll know exactly what I mean."

"I know. I can't wait." The blonde gently ran her thumb back and forth over her bump.

"How long are you here for?"

"I'm not sure," Emma admitted.

"Don't think me too desperate but I'll be having lunch at Granny's tomorrow around one. I do it every week. It's my bit of me time. If you're still here, you're welcome to join me." Zelena smiled shyly. Since having the twins she hadn't seen much of her friends as none of them had friends and they didn't want to do something child friendly. Zelena had never been able to bond with any of the mothers from her anti-natal group and so she often found herself spending time alone or just with the twins.

"Uh, sure, if I'm still here." Emma gave a nod. She had no idea if she'd still be in town or not.

xXx

 _Emma turned sideways and looked at herself in the mirror before she sighed and reached behind her to pull on the zipper on her dress. Tonight she was taking Regina on a 'date'. It had been a month since Regina had left the hospital and each day it had become harder to tell her the truth. A few days ago Regina had started to ask questions about when they had started to date. Emma wasn't sure what to say and had found herself booking them a table at a restaurant they could get dressed up to go to so that Regina would be able to remember a date between them._

" _Are you ready?" Regina asked softly from the doorway as she watched Emma stood in front of her closet in nothing but her underwear._

" _No." Emma sighed and looked over her shoulder at the brunette. "Nothing fits! Everything feels too tight." She huffed and placed her hands on her hips as she looked at the clothes in front of her._

 _Regina couldn't help the smile that graced her lips and she walked closer to the blonde. "You don't have to dress up for me." She slid her hands around Emma's waist and rested her hands on the small bump that had recently appeared. The first few times Regina had touched Emma in an intimate way she had jumped, now Emma just leaned back into the touch. "How about this?" Regina reached into the closet and pulled out a simple blue dress. Emma eyed the dress and then the brunette over her shoulder before she slipped into the dress and shimmied it over her hips. "See." Regina grinned as she watched Emma turn to catch a glimpse of her reflection from each angle._

" _Thanks." Emma smiled in appreciation. "I'd forgotten I had this dress."_

" _Well, you look perfect. Shall we go?"_

" _Let's." Emma grabbed a purse and the two women left the apartment._

 _Two hours later and the two women had just ordered cinnamon apple pie for desert. They had decided on one piece with two spoons and a side of ice cream._

" _Hmm, this is amazing," Regina commented as she took a mouthful. Emma couldn't help but laugh at the look on the brunette's face as she ate another bit of apple pie. "This is my new favourite desert."_

" _We'll have to get the recipe." Emma smiled. She had come to learn that she really enjoyed spending time with Regina. She had really been looking forward to their date night and Emma had enjoyed every minute of it. Regina smiled back at the blonde and reached across the table to link her fingers with Emma._

xXx

Regina dug her spoon into her apple pie and scooped a small amount out. She raised the spoon to her mouth and ate the small bite before she pushed the bowl away. A small sigh left her lips as she ran a hand through her hair and leaned back in her seat. Everything felt so different since she had been home. She was suddenly looking at her life in a different light and changes had to happen. The past four months had made her realise that she may have been content with life but she was not happy. She had no reason to get out of bed in the morning.

The sound of the front door opening brought Regina back to reality and she frowned. The brunette stood from the table and made her way into the hallway to see Daniel, her husband, stood there.

"Regina." He held his arms out in a welcome.

"Daniel, what are you doing here?" Regina crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. "What are you doing with keys? You should have given them to my lawyer."

"These?" He dangled a set of keys in the air and grinned at the brunette. "Why would I give keys to _my_ house to your lawyer?"

" _My_ house," she corrected. "You signed the pre-nup, remember? This house and the money is mine." She pinched the bridge of her nose. She had no idea why she used to think she loved this man.

"Last time I checked we are still married."

"Only because you won't sign the damn papers." She dropped her hands to her sides and clenched them into fists. "Why are you dragging this out?"

"Regina," he gave a dramatic sigh, "why do you still believe that we're going to get divorced? You know that's not going to happen."

"Yes it is. Sign the papers, Daniel, or I will be forced to ask my lawyer to take this further."

Daniel grinned and crossed his arms over his chest. "Go for it. I have all the time in the world. I'm not signing, Regina, the sooner you realise that the better."

Regina closed her eyes and breathed deeply to stay calm. "Daniel," she growled, "give me the keys." Daniel just laughed before he threw the keys in her direction but as her eyes were closed they merely flew over her shoulder and hit the wall behind her.

"See you around, sweetcheeks." He chuckled to himself as he let himself back out of the house. Regina quickly flipped the locks so that he wouldn't be able to get back in and snatched the keys from the floor. Tomorrow she would call a lock smith and get the locks changed just in case. That man was insufferable. He just had to make things hard for her. Things had to change.

* * *

 **A/N: Bet you didn't see that coming, did you? ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I just couldn't resist adding in a complication such as Regina's marriage! What would this story be without some drama?!**

* * *

Emma had decided to take Zelena up on her lunch offer and the two women were in a booth enjoying homemade lasagne and a pasta bake.

"The food here is amazing," Emma commented after she had swallowed a mouthful of lasagne. She ripped off a piece of garlic bread to dip into the cheesy sauce.

"It really is," Zelena agreed. "Granny has been here for as long as I can remember and I don't think I've ever had a bad plate of food cooked by her."

"What was it like growing up here?" Emma suddenly asked. Growing up in the system meant that she had constantly been moving from one place to another, one family to another. She had never spent a year in one place. She used to dream of a town like Storybrooke when she was younger. She had hoped that her parents would find her and take her to a small town where they would live happily together. Her dreams had been shattered by the time she was eight and had come to realise that her parents were never coming for her. Emma had learned to accept that she would forever be on her own. That was until Regina came into her life. For four months Emma had been under the illusion that she would finally have a family but of course she had screwed things up. Now Emma was facing being a parent alone. Being in the small town for a couple of days had made her rethink exactly where she wanted to bring her child up. She didn't want to raise them in the city and a small town like Storybrooke seemed very appealing to her.

"It was…" Zelena paused as she tried to find the right word to describe it. "Quiet? It wasn't horrible growing up here. My parents never really had to worry. This is a small, quiet town where you don't have to worry. We don't get very many visitors and everyone knows everyone. We all feel safe. My parents knew I could go off somewhere and that I would be okay. Plus, there would be someone who had seen me if they called around people they knew. Parents would always look out for all children in the town. It's the same now. It's a relief for parents. Everyone is always willing to help out other people, partly to be nosey and partly because they're willing to help." She tilted her head as she studied the blonde in front of her. "Are you thinking about moving here?"

"This place does make living in a small town appealing. I don't think I want to raise my child in the city anymore." Emma leaned back in the booth. "There's nothing keeping me tied to the city so moving would be pretty easy."

"Would your partner be okay with moving to a small town?" Zelena enquired. Emma hadn't mentioned a partner, actually she had been pretty vague about everything.

"Uh, I'm not with the father." Emma gave a small shake of the head and looked down at her lasagne. It had been a brief one night stand that she had regretted the next morning. She hadn't realised she had fallen pregnant until weeks later. By that point she had completely forgotten who the guy was.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The redhead gave a small smile.

"It's okay." Emma gave a small shrug. "Some things just aren't meant to be I guess."

"You'll find someone who loves you and your baby, don't worry." Zelena smiled as she ate another mouthful of food.

"I hope so." Emma held back a sigh. She really hoped that she would be able to make things up to Regina and they would be together again. They finished the rest of their lunch with general chitchat, mainly about Zelena's twins Alfie and Olivia. Zelena had reluctantly left the diner after they had finished but had given Emma her number to call her again if she was still in town or ever came back again. The blonde was left alone in the booth with her thoughts.

"Hey," Ruby interrupted Emma as she slid into the booth opposite her.

"Oh, hey," Emma smiled as she was pulled from her thoughts.

"No luck yet?" Ruby piled the plates on top of each other and pushed them towards the end of the table for her to clear later.

"No." Emma sighed and ran a hand over her bump as she felt the baby move inside of her.

"I'm sorry, Emma. Have you spoken to her yet?"

"Not yet. I'm not even sure what I can say that would change her mind."

"Maybe you don't need to say anything. Maybe you need to show her," Ruby suggested. "You could send her something that is personal to the two of you that would show her how you care?" Ruby grinned happy with her idea.

"Oh, maybe you're right." Emma nodded as she tried to rack her brain for what she could send Regina. She tried to remember everything that her and Regina had done together, all the places they had gone to.

"Let me know if you need help. I'll write her address down for you too." Ruby reached across the table and squeezed the blonde's hand before she stood up to clear the plates.

xXx

Emma looked up at the house in front of her and took a deep breath. She hoped Regina was home. She hoped that the brunette would accept what she had brought. She hoped that Regina would talk to her. Looking up at the house Emma realised that she knew nothing about the woman she had fallen in love with and that made her heart sink a little. The house that Regina lived in was huge and screamed important. Emma felt her heart beat faster as she suddenly realised that Regina might not want to be with her, a nobody. Maybe Emma wouldn't fit into Regina's life. What had Emma been thinking? It was clear that she hadn't.

Emma looked down at the box in her hands and let out a shaky breath before she made her way up the path and pressed the doorbell. She heard the bell chime throughout the house before she heard footsteps make their way towards the door. Emma was surprised to see that Zelena was the one who opened the door.

"Emma." Zelena smiled but then frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh." Emma stared back in shock. "Sorry, I was looking for Regina."

"Oh sure, Reg," Zelena looked over her shoulder and called out. "I didn't realise you know Regina." The redhead turned back to the still surprised blonde on the doorstep. "I wish I had known."

"I didn't know you know her." Emma cleared her throat and tightened her grip on the box.

"Regina's my baby sister."

"I'm not your baby sister," a voice scaled Zelena from behind the door. Zelena rolled her eyes and pushed the door open further to revel Regina stood there. Emma felt her breath catch in her throat and her heart swell at the sight of the brunette. She resisted the urge to wrap her arms around the other woman and hug her tight. It wasn't until Emma had seen Regina again that she realised just how much she had missed her. Emma could still see the hurt in Regina's eyes as they looked at each other.

"Hi," Emma finally whispered.

"What are you doing here?" Regina stood straighter and tried to keep all emotion out of her expression. She didn't want Zelena or Emma to see just how much she was hurting, how much she wanted to curl up in Emma's arms and cry.

"I brought you this." Emma held out the box but Regina only glanced down at it before back at Emma's face.

"No."

"Please," Emma begged. "I'm sorry, I really am." Zelena looked from her sister to the new friend she had made and back again. She wasn't sure what was going on between them but she was sure that she could hazard a guess. "Please," Emma tried again when Regina still hadn't made a move to take the box.

"Reg, take it," Zelena encouraged softly. She could see the pain in both sets of eyes. Regina flickered her gaze to her sister and was about to protest but then changed her mind. Instead she reached out and took the box from Emma.

"Thank you," Regina replied and turned to walk back into the house. Emma deflated a little bit but turned to leave as well. Zelena looked at the retreating form of her sister and then turned to watch Emma. She made the decision to follow the blonde.

"Emma," Zelena called as she caught up with the younger woman. "Are you okay?" She frowned as she caught sight of the unshed tears in the blonde's eyes. "Look, I don't know what is going on between you and my sister but I want to help. Please. You both look so hurt. Oh." Zelena suddenly understood how Emma and Regina knew each other. "These past four months, when Regina was missing, she was with you?" Emma gave a small nod and looked down at the floor. "You're in love with her. The baby. I get it now." The redhead let out a small breath. "How could I not see this before?" She reached a hand out to place on Emma's forearm. "This explains everything. Okay, you're staying at Granny's right? Let me talk to Regina and then I'll come see you. Let me help, okay?"

"Thank you," Emma whispered and attempted a small smile. Zelena smiled back before she made her way back into Regina's house to find her sister. She found Regina sat on the sofa with the box open on her lap.

"Reg?" Zelena called softly as she sat down next to her sister. Regina looked up at her with tears in her eyes as she held up her hand for Zelena to see what Emma had brought.

xXx

" _What?" Emma groaned as she opened one eye from sleep to see Regina watching her. Regina was lying on her side, her head propped up on one hand and she used the other to brush away from Emma's face. "Seriously, Gina, why are you staring at me?" She stretched her body out and rolled over so she was facing the brunette._

" _I was just thinking." Regina gave a small shrug._

" _That doesn't sound good." Emma frowned._

" _No, it's fine." Regina gave a small laugh. "I was just thinking about you."_

" _Me?"_

" _Yes, you. I was just thinking about us and our baby." She grinned and placed a hand over Emma's small bump. "I can't wait for us to be a family. I'm so happy to spend the rest of my life with you, my swan." She leaned closer and pressed a gentle kiss against Emma's lips._

" _Swan?" Emma questioned after they had pulled apart._

" _Emma Swan, you're my Swan," Regina explained which earned a laugh from Emma._

" _What?" Regina frowned._

" _Nothing. It's just cute. I'm your swan and you're my Gina." Both women laughed and leaned closer to share another kiss._

 _The moment had touched Emma. No one had ever said that they wanted to spend their life with her. No one had ever given her a nickname that was personal to them. Emma had made a mental note to mark this event in some way. That was why when she had passed a jewellery shop later in the day she had stopped to gaze at the pendants. She had left with two, one for Regina and one for herself. That night when Emma had presented Regina with the necklace of a swan the brunette had accepted it with tears in her eyes. Emma had then shown her the necklace of an apple she had bought for herself. Emma had never met anyone with such an obsession for apples that she couldn't look at apples without thinking of the brunette. Regina had instantly pulled Emma close and promised that she would never let her go._

xXx

Emma sat on the bed in the room she was renting from Granny and stared out of the window. She had her apple necklace clasped in her hand as she watched the world go by. Emma had tried to turn her mind off after giving Regina the necklace and she had found the only way to do that was to watch the clouds outside of her window. A knock on the door pulled her back to reality and she stood up from the bed with a stretch before she padded over to the door. She had expected to find Zelena stood on the other side. Emma wasn't sure how to feel about the fact that her newfound friend in the town was Regina's older sister. Of all the people for Emma to meet it had to be Zelena.

"Regina." Emma stared in shock at the brunette who was stood in the hallway.

"Can I come in?" Regina asked nervously and glanced up and down the hallway. Emma gave a small nod and stepped back to let the other woman enter the room. As Regina turned to survey the room Emma couldn't help but notice the small glint resting against her neck. A small smile appeared on the blonde's lips as she realised that Regina was wearing her swan necklace.

"Regina," Emma started but the brunette held up her hand to stop her.

"You're sorry, I know." Regina gave a small nod as she let her gaze settle upon the blonde. She didn't think that Emma would actually come after her. Considering the situation Regina had thought that Emma would just let her go. It hurt to think that but it made it easier for Regina to try and move on. Now the blonde was stood in front of her, trying to win her back. "I'm sorry." Regina sighed. "I don't mean to be so harsh. I just didn't expect you to come here," she admitted and sat down on the edge of the bed.

Emma frowned slightly but understood why Regina thought that. Regina believed that it had all been an act for Emma but it hadn't. She had to find some way to show Regina that. "You're wearing your necklace," Emma pointed out as she gently sat down on the bed next to the brunette. Regina glanced down at her chest and reached a hand up to clasp hold of the swan pendant. "When I realised that you had left it I thought you might like it back so I brought it with me." She clasped her hands together on her lap as she glanced at Regina out of the corner of her eye.

"Thank you," the brunette whispered and held onto the pendant tighter. She had taken it off in anger and when she had left that small apartment she thought that she would never want to see it again. How wrong she had been. Instead Regina had found herself reaching to twirl to the pendant through her fingers to try and soothe herself. Each time her fingers found air she felt her heart break a little bit more.

"This is a nice town," Emma commented just to fill the silence. "It makes me want to move to a small town."

Regina turned her head so she could study Emma's face. She looked tired and heartbroken. "Emma, why did you come here?"

"For you," the blonde replied instantly. "I came for you. I want you to know how sorry I am even if you don't want to see me again I need you to know that I never meant for any of this to happen. I was wrong. I should have told you from the beginning who I was. But," she took a deep breath, "if I had then I never would have fallen in love with you. I never would have changed my mind about being a mother." Her lips curled into a soft smile as she placed one hand on the swell of her bump.

Regina swallowed down the lump in her throat as she let her gaze wander down to Emma's stomach. Regina had always wanted to be a mother. It had been her dream. She was sure as soon as she married Daniel they would start a family. That never happened though. Then Regina had felt them begin to drift apart. Daniel was still the same man but she was seeing him in a different light. She no longer wanted a family with him. She made the decision for a divorce and then adopt so that she could be a mother. That decision had led her to the blonde sat in front of her.

"Baby's missed you," Emma whispered as she watched Regina. With a slight hesitation Regina reached a hand out and placed it against the blonde's bump. It only took a few seconds for her to feel a flutter against her hand. "See, I told you." Emma grinned. "We've both missed you, Gina." Slowly she began to lean closer. Regina's breath caught in her throat as she looked into those green eyes and began to lean in to. Just before their lips met the brunette pulled back and jumped up from the bed. "Gina?" Emma asked confused.

"I have to go," was the only explanation Regina gave as she rushed out of the room. This time Emma did not follow, too confused to fully comprehend what was happening.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So, this story is taking a different turn to how I had originally planned. This new turn of events will benefit you guys in the long run though! Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

It had only taken Emma ten minutes to get up and go after Regina again. She felt like this was becoming a habit for the pair. She shoved her hands into the pockets of her jacket as she made her way down the steps from the diner. Emma stopped on the pavement and looked left and right as she tried to decide which way Regina would have gone. She decided on right and began to make her way along the road. She hadn't walked far when she spotted Regina not far from her. However, the brunette wasn't alone. She stood straight as she looked at the older brunette in front of her. Emma walked close to the shop fronts as she slowly walked closer to hear what they were saying.

"Regina, really, must you wear that horrid coat?" The older woman scoffed as she flicked back the collar of Regina's black coat. "And your hair. When was the last time you went to the salon? Really, you need to look after your appearance. Your appearance means a great deal in your line of work."

Emma's mouth dropped open in shock as she heard the words directed towards Regina. What surprised her even more was the fact that Regina kept her mouth closed and accepted everything that the older woman directed at her. Emma had to fight the urge to go over and punch the older brunette. What right did she have to say any of those things about Regina? Emma couldn't see anything wrong with Regina's appearance. The only thing that Emma could see was that the brunette no longer had a sparkle to her eyes and what was worse was that Emma had been the one to put it out.

"Mother, please," Regina sighed and briefly closed her eyes. This only caused Cora to frown. "I have a headache," she lied. Regina didn't have it in her to deal with Cora right now. All she wanted to go was curl up and cry but she couldn't do that in front of Cora. She saw crying as weakness and Cora would not have one of her daughters showing weakness. The Mills were not weak.

"I'll book you a salon appointment," Cora gave in reply. That was Regina's cue to make a hasty exit.

Emma hung back and looked after Regina's retreating form. She wanted to run after her and make sure that she was okay. The blonde knew exactly what words like that could do to someone especially coming from someone who was supposed to care and look after you. What Emma hadn't realised was that Cora's gaze had fallen upon her and was watching her curiously.

xXx

"Mother," Zelena sighed as she opened her front door to reveal Cora stood there. Cora smiled and walked into the hallway and looked around. "Robin took them to the zoo," Zelena informed her mother knowing that she was looking for the twins. Cora was never maternal to her daughters and that was no exception to her grandchildren either. Cora had no time for the twins and made that perfectly clear. Any family events were scheduled at a time that would mean the children would be in bed and not be a bother. Zelena was just thankful that her father was the complete opposite and loved spending time with his children. It made finding a babysitter much easier.

"I noticed we have a visitor to the town today," Cora commented as she sat herself at the table in her daughter's kitchen. Zelena had begun to busy herself with making them both some coffee. "Have you met her yet?" The town was so small and they rarely had any visitors that it was hard not to meet the person or know that they were here.

"Yes," the redhead admitted as she placed two cups of coffee on the table and sat down. "I bumped into her in the park the other day."

Cora took a sip of the coffee and studied her oldest. "Is she staying long?"

"I'm not sure. I don't think she's sure herself." Zelena wrapped her hands around her warm mug and tried not to give anything away. She knew exactly how Cora would react if she found out about Regina and Emma. Of course she would have to find out eventually if Regina forgave the blonde. However, that was their news to tell, not hers. Zelena knew that Cora's reaction would not be pretty and she was thankful that she was not Emma when Cora found out.

"What is she doing here?" Cora could tell that her oldest knew more than she was currently letting on. She was also sure that Regina knew a lot about this new face in town. The way that she was watching Regina walk away, it looked like she… no, Cora shook her head slightly. No, that could not be. Her daughter was not… She refused to believe that.

"Visiting a friend I believe. I don't think she mentioned who though." Zelena took a sip of coffee and could feel her mother's intense gaze on her.

"I assume she's staying at Granny's?"

"I guess." The redhead gave a small shrug. There wasn't anywhere else for anyone visiting to stay. "Or she could be staying with her friend."

"No, I don't think she is. Do you?" Cora smiled with an evil glint in her eye.

"We didn't talk about that, mother, I wouldn't know."

"What did you talk about then?"

"Children. She's expecting a baby and I was giving her some advice, just normal motherly conversations."

"She's pregnant?" Cora's eyes widened slightly in shock. She hadn't noticed that detail when she was studying the blonde. Instead she had been watching her face until she had turned to leave.

"Yes." Zelena frowned. "She's about seven months. It's not hard to miss."

Cora leaned back in her chair and pursed her lips together as she thought. Pregnant. That made things more interesting. This was not as black and white as she first thought it to be. It was time she paid the blonde a visit.

xXx

Cora grinned as she was greeted by a shocked expression on the blonde's face as she opened the door. Cora didn't wait for an invitation instead she just walked into the room and glanced around.

"What the hell?" Emma asked and placed her hands on her hips. "You can't just barge in here."

"You shouldn't be here." Cora turned her attention to Emma and her eyes were cold. "You do not belong here."

"It's a free country, lady, I can go where I like." Emma crossed her arms over her chest and glared back.

"You were watching my daughter today. Why?"

Emma dropped her arms slightly in surprise. She hadn't realised that Cora had seen her.

"So you do know my daughter." Cora grinned. " _How_ you know my daughter is the real question here, though. You've never been to this town before and it's very rare that Regina leaves town. That can only mean that you met each other in the past four months. _You_ must be the reason she didn't come home."

"She had amnesia. She didn't know where home was." Emma argued back.

"Home is here with her husband."

Emma stepped back in shock. Regina was married. To a man. How could she have not told Emma that? _Married_. That changed everything. Regina was already married. There was no hope for them. Emma would never be able to win her back. She suddenly felt like someone had punched her in the throat.

"So, you didn't know." Cora laughed to herself, happy with the reaction she had received. "She's _married_ to a man of class, not some lowlife like you. Regina comes from a well-respected family. She has expectations. She has an image to uphold. _You_ are not in that image. Do you understand? Go back to the hole you came from. There is nothing here for you." Cora took one last look at the devastation she had created in Emma before she left the room.

Emma took a step back and let herself sink down onto her bed as the tears began to flow. This was really the end. There was nothing else to do. There was no her and Regina. There never had been really. She had been an idiot. Emma dropped her head into her hands as she sobbed.

xXx

 _Emma trudged towards her front door and let out a weary sigh. She paused as she looked at the door. It had been a long day full of irritating people and all she wanted to do was be alone. However, inside of her apartment was Regina waiting for her to come home. Emma felt herself get more irritated at the thought that she would not get to be alone and that she would have to socialise with someone. She could tell Regina the truth and then she would get her evening to herself._

 _Emma unlocked her front door and stepped inside. As soon as she had shut the front door behind her a wonderful smell filled her nose. She dropped her keys onto the side, slipped her shoes off and wandered into the kitchen to see Regina cooking._

" _Hey." Regina grinned as she heard Emma enter. "I hope you're hungry."_

" _What are you cooking?" Emma asked as she wandered closer. As she peered over Regina's shoulder to look into the pan the brunette dropped a gentle kiss on her cheek and then blushed when Emma looked at her. "It smells delicious."_

" _It's carbonara. I searched the recipe up on the internet."_

" _It smells better than whenever I've tried to cook it." Emma turned her body and leaned her hip against the counter._

" _You look tense." Regina frowned. "Is everything okay?"_

 _The blonde let out a small sigh and ran a hand through her hair. "It was just a bad day at work. Being stuck in an office is not as fun as you think."_

" _Well, your day is over now. You can just relax tonight and forget about it." Regina turned the heat down as she reached into the cupboard to take out two pasta bowls. Emma rubbed at her shoulder as she opened another cupboard to take out some glasses._

" _Oh." She nearly dropped the glasses in shock as she felt Regina's hands gently massage her shoulders. Her eyes then dropped closed as she began to enjoy the feel of Regina's fingers._

" _Sorry, you just looked so tense," Regina whispered and hesitated slightly. She just wanted to help Emma in any way she could. The blonde had been so patient with her memory loss and she was carrying their child. Things like this was the least she could do._

" _That feels wonderful. I didn't realise just how tense I was." Emma let out a breath as she felt herself relax. Her irritation had already begun to seep out of her._

 _Emma had insisted that she clean up after dinner as Regina had cooked. Of course the brunette had protested at first but then she had left the kitchen and disappeared into the apartment to leave Emma to wash up. Once she had finished she was surprised to find the living room empty. She called out and found Regina in the bathroom with the bathtub filled with bubbles._

" _I thought you might like to relax." Regina smiled as Emma walked in. "A bath is the perfect way to relax. I even found you a duck." She held up a purple duck for Emma to see._

" _I'd forgotten about that duck." The blonde laughed as she reached out for the duck. "Thank you. A bath sounds perfect right now." She dropped the duck into the bubbles and watched it float before she pulled her hair back into a bun._

" _Relax and enjoy." Regina turned to leave._

" _Hey, Gina," Emma called and lightly caught hold of the brunette's hand. Regina turned and ran her thumb over the back of Emma's hand. "Thank you." The blonde smiled and leaned forward to place a soft kiss on Regina's lips. Regina smiled back widely before she skipped out of the bathroom to leave Emma to her bath._

 _As Emma sunk into the bubbles she realised that any bad feelings about the day had completely disappeared and that was all down to the brunette in the next room. This had been better than an evening alone to stew in her own thoughts. Emma smiled to herself. This was the life she wanted. She wanted to have someone to come home to and would make her feel better. Suddenly she realised as well that she wanted that with Regina. She wanted the whole package with the brunette. Tonight had made her realise that. Emma turned her head to look at the closed bathroom door and made a vow to do whatever it took to hold onto Regina forever. She was not going to let her go without a fight._

xXx

Emma threw her bag into the trunk of her car and slammed it closed. She took one last glance around the town before she reached for the door handle.

"Emma?" a voice called out and caused her to turn around to see Harold Mills hurrying towards her. "Are you leaving?" He frowned at her in concern.

"Yes. She's married. Why didn't you tell me she was married?" Emma's voice was small as she asked the question.

"Because she's getting a divorce. She filed for divorce about six months ago. Daniel is refusing to sign the papers which is why it's taking so long. The marriage is over, Emma."

"Oh." Emma let go of the door handle and dropped her arms to the side. "She's really getting divorced?"

"Yes." Harold nodded and gave her a reassuring smile. "Who told you that Regina's married?"

"Her mother."

"Of course." Harold sighed. That was classic Cora. "I apologise on behalf of my wife. She can be a bit…trying at times. Please, don't let what Cora said scare you off. Don't give up on Regina just yet. She just needs a little more time."

Emma let out a breath as she weighed her options. She could leave now or she could stay and believe that Regina was getting a divorce.

"Give it a few more days, Emma."

"Why are you helping me?" Emma suddenly asked the older man.

"Because I want to see my daughter happy. It doesn't matter to me what it is that makes her happy so long as she is happy." Harold gave a gentle smile. He had always been proud of his daughters no matter what they did. He only wanted them to be happy. Cora had always pushed their daughters to achieve excellence and she was never happy with that they did. She had a vision for their life and she was not happy if they strayed away from the path that she had set out for them. "I just want her to be happy, Emma, and you seem to be what makes her happy. I can see just how sad she's been since she left you. If she's this sad without you then I can only imagine how happy she'll be _with_ you."

"She makes me happy too," Emma spoke softly and placed a hand on the front of her stomach. "No one's ever made me feel as happy as she does."

"Good." Harold smiled and gave a nod. "Give it a few more days then if she hasn't changed your mind then you can go home."

"Okay. A few more days," Emma agreed.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Don't hate me for this chapter!**

* * *

"They're asleep," Regina announced as she walked into Zelena's kitchen after putting the twins down for bed. What was only meant to be two stories had somehow turned into four, some songs, about one hundred cuddles and kisses before the twins had finally given into slumber.

"Thanks for putting them to bed, Reg." Zelena gave her baby sister an appreciative smile as she finished up cooking dinner. Robin was working late so Zelena had invited Regina over for some quality sister time.

"How do they have so much energy?" Regina wondered as she pulled a bottle of wine out of the fridge and two glasses from the cupboard.

"If I knew I would be taking whatever they take." The redhead grinned as she dished up two plates of pasta. They carried the food and wine into the living room and settled down on the sofa, one sister either end facing the other. "So, did you talk to her?" Zelena finally asked after a few mouthfuls of food.

Regina let out a small sigh and pushed the pasta around her plate. "No," she admitted. "Well, Emma talked, I listened then I felt the baby move and then we almost kissed but I ran out." She grimaced at the memory. She had gotten scared and fled. She didn't want to get hurt again. She didn't want to believe and find out that really it had all been a lie.

"You what?!" Zelena's eyes widened. "Why did you leave?"

Regina placed her plate on the coffee table and ran a hand through her hair. "What if she is lying? What if this is all a game to her? What if she doesn't love me, Ze?"

"Oh, Reg." Zelena placed her plate on the table too and took hold of her sister's hands. "Emma is so very much in love with you. She came here just for you. This is not an act. If this was just a game for her she wouldn't have followed you. She may have lied about how you two met but she's not lying about how she feels. She's trying to make it up to you."

Regina leaned her head against the back of the sofa and looked at her older sister. She knew that Zelena was right. Emma would not have travelled all this way if she did not mean what she said.

"Tell me, what have you always wanted since you were a little girl?" Zelena asked as she sat cross legged. Regina gave her a frown of confusion in response. "Ever since you were a little girl I remember all you wanted was to fall in love and be a mother. From what I can see, you've fallen in love with Emma and she's having a baby. You're getting exactly what you wanted. What is there to be scared of?"

Regina let out a sigh as she realised the redhead was right. Emma was trying to give her everything she had ever wanted. What was there to be sacred of?

"You know I never even felt like this about Daniel. I'm not sure I ever even liked Daniel. I just wanted to please mother. Look where that got me. I know I didn't know who I was for the past four months so I didn't know what I was missing, but I was so happy with her. _Emma_ made me happy. We were going to be parents. I was so excited. I remember the first scan we went to. It felt so surreal. There was this tiny little thing growing inside of Emma and we were going to be responsible for that life in a few months. Now look at us." She let out a sigh.

"Right, here's the plan. Tonight we eat and drink." Zelena handed Regina back her plate and glass of wine. "Tomorrow, you go see Emma and make up. You are not going to let her get away. Do you hear me?"

"Yes." Regina rolled her eyes and gave a smile as they both began to tuck back into their food.

xXx

 _Silence filled the hospital room as both women held their breath as they waited for the doctor to find the baby on the ultrasound. This was the first ultrasound that Regina had been to and she was nervous. The brunette was holding tightly onto Emma's hand as she sat perched on the edge of the chair._

" _There's your baby." The doctor smiled as she turned the monitor around so that Emma and Regina could see the screen. Regina's eyes instantly filled with tears as she gazed upon their child for the first time._

" _That's really our baby?" Regina whispered, unable to tear her gaze away from the screen._

" _That's your baby." The doctor moved the wand on Emma's stomach and the sound of the heartbeat filled the room._

 _Emma's gaze had wandered to Regina's face and she was amazed at the love and excitement she already saw in her brown eyes. Regina turned her head and grinned widely at the blonde. They were having a baby._

" _Did you see our baby?" Regina asked._

" _I did." Emma found herself smiling back. Regina's excitement was contagious. "It looks like an alien right now." She scrunched her nose up and laughed lightly._

" _Our little alien." Regina clasped her other hand over Emma's and brought it up to her mouth to leave a gentle kiss. "Thank you for carrying our baby, Emma." Emma smiled back and ran her thumb over the back of Regina's hand. The brunette in front of her had changed her view on motherhood. Emma wasn't sure how exactly she had done that but she had._

xXx

Regina checked her appearance once more in the mirror in the hallway before she pulled the front door open ready to go see Emma. However she stopped abruptly when she saw who was stood on the doorstep. Daniel and he was looking very smug with himself.

"Regina."

"What are you doing here? Why haven't you signed the papers yet?" She clenched her hands into fists.

"No hello for your husband?" He pushed open the front door and strode into the hallway. "I told you, I'm not signing the papers."

"Yes you are." Regina followed him into the living room where he was glancing around.

"Where were you these past four months, Regina?" Daniel suddenly turned and stared at her intently. "And don't give me all that crap about not remembering who you were."

Regina could feel her anger beginning to boil. Why did she marry this man? Why did she let her mother convince her that the marriage was a good idea? "Sign the papers, Daniel," she spoke through gritted teeth. She was sure that his sole purpose in life was to annoy her.

"Your mother came to see me."

"Great," the brunette mumbled. A visit from Cora was never a good sign.

"She told me that you'd met someone?" Daniel stepped closer to her.

"What?" Regina looked at him in shock. How could Cora know? Harold would never have told her, nor would Zelena. How else would she have found out?

"Don't try and deny it. She saw the two of you together."

Regina began to rack her brain to think when Cora would have seen her with Emma. She couldn't. They had not been seen together in public. No, it was impossible. Cora could not have seen them together.

"I am not signing the papers, Regina." Daniel stepped even closer and there was a look in his eyes that Regina had never seen before. "I am not going to let you leave me for a _woman_ ," he spat out.

"Daniel, I asked you for a divorce months ago," Regina reasoned and took a small step back. She didn't like the look that had overcome him. She found herself wishing they were having this conversation in a public place so that she wasn't alone.

"Did you really think I wouldn't find out? Did you think that you could keep _her_ a secret from me? You're running around town together. It's disgusting, Regina. You are not leaving me for a woman!"

Regina opened her mouth to protest but before she had chance to utter a word his fist collided with her eye. She let out a yelp as she stumbled backwards and hit the floor. A hand instantly shot up to cover her stinging eye. Regina glanced up at Daniel in fear as he loomed above her. He reached down and grabbed her by her hair to pull her to standing. Regina let out a cry and tried to twist away from him but all it did was cause her more pain.

"Daniel, please," she pleaded as tears began to sting the back of her eyes. She had never seen him like this. She had never seen him so angry.

"You are not leaving me for a woman, Regina, do you understand?" Daniel hissed as he tightened his grip.

"Hey! Get off her!" A voice suddenly appeared in the doorway and Regina had never been so grateful to see her sister in her whole life. "I swear to god, Daniel, get off her now."

Daniel instantly released his grip and stepped back from the brunette who crumpled against the wall.

"I suggest you leave this house and get as far away from this town as possible because as soon as everyone finds out exactly what you are you won't last long." Zelena's eyes were ablaze with fury as she strode over to her baby sister. "And sign the goddamn papers before you leave." Daniel didn't wait to be told twice. He turned and fled the house. "Reg, are you okay?" Zelena bent down next to the brunette and wrapped her arms around her tightly. Regina began to sob heavily into the redhead's shoulder and tightly gripped hold of her shirt. Zelena felt her blood boil at what Daniel had done to her sister. How dare he lay a hand on her. This was the type of situation where Zelena was thankful for Cora. As soon as she found out she knew life would be hell for Daniel.

"Hey, let me take a look," Zelena spoke soothingly as she took Regina's face into her hands. She felt her heart break as she watched the tears roll down her sister's face. She could see that a bruise was already starting to form on Regina's left cheek bone. "I think we should go see the doctor, make sure that nothing is broken." Regina gave a small nod of the head as she let the redhead pull her up to her feet. Zelena had never hated herself so much for not talking her sister out of doing something more than she did in the moment. She wished she could go back in time and stop Regina from marrying Daniel. The redhead had never liked the man but never thought that he would do something like this. In a way Zelena hoped he took his time getting out of town so that she could give him a taste of his own medicine. Zelena ran a hand gently up and down Regina's back as she guided her to the car. Right now her baby sister needed her.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm not really happy with this chapter. This has taken me ages to write as well so because I didn't want you guys to wait any longer I just went with this. Before you hate me there is reason for this! There is also one more chapter left.**

* * *

Harold had just placed two cups of hot chocolate onto the table and slid into the booth opposite Emma. He had offered to sit down with the blonde to see what he could do to help and for him to gauge just how much Regina meant to Emma. They had just taken their first sip of hot chocolate when Harold's phone began to ring. He gave Emma an apologetic look when he saw that it was Zelena who was calling him.

"Zelena, dear, is everything okay?" Harold always made sure to answer the phone to his daughters. He would hate himself if he missed a phone call and they needed him. "What?" His face fell as he listened to his oldest's words. "I'll be right there." He stood up from the table and began to pull on his coat. "Regina is at the hospital. Daniel hit her." Harold could feel the anger begin to boil inside his veins. How dare he lay a hand on his daughter?!

"Is she okay?" Emma stood up from the table instantly as she felt her heartbeat begin to race. Regina was hurt. Someone had hurt her.

Harold paused as he saw the pain in Emma's eyes. "Come with me. I'm sure she'd want to see you." Emma hesitated. She wasn't sure if her going to see Regina would be a good idea. "Please."

"Okay." Emma gave a nod and slid out of the booth as well.

Ten minutes later and Harold led the two of them through the town's hospital. Zelena had already told him what floor and room they were in and it didn't take long for him to find the room. Emma hung back in the doorway as she watched Harold embrace his youngest tightly.

"Regina, are you okay?" He gently cupped Regina's face and looked at her bruised cheekbone.

"Luckily it's just a bruise. Nothing is broken," Zelena supplied as her sister just gave a small nod in response.

Harold let out a breath and briefly closed his eyes. "I never should have let your mother talk you into marrying him. I should have pushed him harder to sign the divorce papers. I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I failed you."

"It's not your fault, daddy," Regina spoke softly. "You weren't to know that he would do this. None of us were."

"I've already called mother," Zelena informed her father and the two of them shared a look. "That's why she's not here." Harold just gave a small nod. He knew that Cora would not let this lie. She would go after Daniel until he had nothing left. She may not be a maternal person but she would not have her family name insulted. "Emma." Zelena offered a smile as she caught sight of the blonde hovering in the doorway. "Dad, let's go get Regina from coffee." The redhead linked her arm through her father's as they left the room together.

"Hi," Emma whispered as she took a step closer. She felt her heart break even more as she looked at Regina's face. Regina sat up a little straighter on the hospital bed and tried to offer a small smile as the blonde walked further into the room. It made her feel a little better to know that Emma had come to see her.

xXx

" _Here you go." Regina placed a mug of hot chocolate with cinnamon on the coffee table as she sat down on the sofa next to Emma. "Found anything?"_

" _No." Emma huffed and let the book of baby names fall to her lap. "Nothing." Regina smiled as she took the book from Emma and leaned into her side as she flicked through the pages. The blonde let her head drop onto the brunette's shoulder and rested one hand on the swell of her stomach. "Why is this so hard?" she whined and buried her face into Regina's arm._

 _Regina chuckled. "I thought you were having a child not becoming the child."_

" _Hey." Emma sat up and frowned. The brunette grinned and pecked the blonde's cheek before she went back to flicking through the book._

" _What about Charlie? Works for both a boy and a girl," Regina suggested. Emma tilted her head from side to side as she let the name bounce around in her head before she scrunched up her nose. "Okay." Regina turned back to the book. "How about Florence?"_

" _We're having a baby not an old person, Regina." Emma shifted her position so she was more comfortable. Instantly Regina moved her arm so that it draped over the blonde's shoulders. She was then quiet as she scanned the names on each page._

" _Mia," Regina finally spoke after a while._

" _Mia," Emma repeated and then smiled. "I like it."_

" _And Henry?"_

" _Perfect." Emma grinned as she began to picture a little Mia and a little Henry._

" _Our Henry or Mia." Regina smiled and ran a hand over Emma's bump._

xXx

"Emma," Regina whispered as she looked at the blonde. Emma had come to see her.

"Are you okay?" The blonde took another step towards the bed. She lifted a hand wanting to reach out to Regina but hesitated and let her hand drop back to her side. Regina gave a small nod in response and began to fiddle with the bed sheet. "I'm sorry. I feel like this is all my fault." Emma let out a breath and ran a hand through her hair. "Your dad told me on the way over what happened. This is all my fault. If I had just told you the truth in the beginning none of this would have happened. I'm so sorry, Regina. I've messed both of our lives up."

"This isn't your fault, Emma." Regina shook her head and pushed herself up from the bed and stood in front of the blonde. " _This_ ," she pointed to her eye, "is Daniel's fault, not yours. It's also partly my mother's fault. She saw us together. I don't know how but she did."

"I never meant to ruin your life, Gina," Emma spoke quietly and reached out for Regina's hand. The brunette let out a sigh and linked their fingers together.

"I know you didn't, Emma. I know but everything that had happened these past months, it's a lot for me to take in. I'm not sure who I am right now," she admitted as she looked up into the blonde's eyes. "Before the accident I thought I knew who I was but then you came along and I thought I was someone else. Those four months we spent together I was really happy. Maybe the happiest I've ever been but then I realised that I wasn't really me. I still don't feel like me right now." She glanced down at the floor before back up again. "I don't know who I am, Emma," she whispered. "I need to find me."

Emma nodded slowly, unsure where Regina was going with her talk.

"I know how you feel about me, I really do. You've proved to me that you didn't lie about your feelings and that makes me happy, but I need some time to myself right now. My whole life I have been making choices dependent on what my mother has told me to do. I need time on my own to figure out who I really am."

"I understand," Emma nodded slowly and sadly. She knew what it was like to need to know who you are. She had spent her whole life trying to figure that out. Growing up in the system had been hard and she had never felt like herself completely. It wasn't until a few years ago when she finally felt like Emma Swan.

"Emma, I don't want to lose you." Regina reached up and cupped the blonde's face. "But I do need some time. Can you give me some time? Please?"

"Yes. You need to find yourself, Gina. I'm sorry for the problems I've caused."

"Give me a year. In exactly a year we will meet at that café again, that's if you still want me in a year."

Emma felt her heart sink. She was hoping for a few weeks, months at the most, not a year. She understood though. The blonde knew that it would take Regina a while to find herself, it wasn't an easy job. "A year," she whispered. Regina gave a small smile and leaned forward to give the blonde a kiss before Emma turned and left the hospital without saying another word. Regina sat back down on the bed and felt a tear roll down her cheek. What had she done?


	8. Chapter 8

_One year later…_

Emma began to stir as she heard a gurgle float over the baby monitor that sat on the night stand next to her bed. She stretched her body out and smiled to herself as she listened to the happy gurgling. After a few minutes she pushed the covers back and padded into the small bedroom next to hers and peered down into the crib.

"Hey, Henry." Emma smiled softly down at her son. Henry instantly smiled as he saw his mother appear above him. He reached his hands up towards her and Emma scooped him up for a morning cuddle. "Did you sleep well?" she cooed as she laid him down on the changing table to change his nappy. Henry kicked his little legs out and gurgled back at his mother. Emma blew a few raspberries onto his stomach which earned her laughter from her little boy. The blonde laughed back and picked him back up as she carried him into the kitchen for some breakfast. She ensured that he was properly strapped in before she began to fix him a breakfast of porridge. Henry happily tucked in using his hands to feed himself once his mother had placed a bowl down in front of him. Emma shook her head with a smile as she watched the mess that her son was creating. She wasn't mad at the mess, he was learning to feed himself. One day he would use his spoon. This was all part of growing up.

Emma turned to the fridge to get some eggs to make an omelette for breakfast when she noticed the calendar stuck to the fridge and the day's date circled in red pen.

"Today's the day," Emma whispered as she lightly traced the circle. Today she would have to make the decision whether to meet Regina at that café or not. It was a decision that she had thought about for a very long time and now was the day she would actually have to make it. Henry let out another gurgle and caught his mother's attention.

"What do you think, kid?" She smiled fondly at the baby and thought about the life that they had created together. They were happy. They didn't want for anything. Becoming a mother wasn't what Emma had expected it to be but she wouldn't change it for the world. Henry was now her world. He was her everything. Did she want to change what they had together?

xXx

Regina stood in front of the mirror and looked at her appearance. She had already changed her outfit five times already this morning and now she was starting to wonder if what she was wearing was right. It had only taken her a day after Emma had left Storybrooke for her to realise that she had made a mistake. She had needed the time to find herself but that didn't mean that she couldn't do that with Emma in her life. She should have told Emma they needed to put anything relationship wise on hold until she had found herself but instead she had pushed away the only person she had ever loved. The sound of her phone ringing took her attention away from her outfit.

"Hey, Ze." Regina was relieved to see that it was her sister who was calling. Zelena had offered to travel with her and stay at the hotel for some moral support in case Emma didn't show. Regina had declined. If Emma did not show up then she wanted to be on her own to dwell before she faced her family again.

Zelena had thought her sister to be utterly crazy when she had told her she had asked Emma for a year. Zelena had tried everything to get her sister to pick up the phone, call Emma and tell her that she had been wrong and she didn't need a year. In truth Regina had picked up the phone a few times and had even once called Emma, but she had hung up before the blonde was able to answer. What Regina hadn't realised until a few months ago was that Zelena and Emma had kept in touch. They emailed each other regularly. Regina realised that was why Zelena had stopped pushing her after a while. Harold had been shocked to learn that Emma had left town too. He hadn't been as bold as his oldest daughter but he had made his opinion on the matter clear in a way that Regina never felt pressured or felt bad for making her decision. That was one reason why she loved her father.

Cora on the other hand had been thrilled to hear that the blonde had left town. She had done everything in her power to ensure that Regina forgot about Emma and moved on. When Cora had learned that Regina was actually going to show up at the café she had hit the roof to say the least. Harold had had to take his wife out of the room to calm down. Cora hadn't spoken to her daughter since.

" _How are you holding up?"_ Zelena asked.

"Well, I'm standing," Regina tried to joke before letting out a sigh. "What if she doesn't turn up?"

" _Don't think about that right now. Just go, buy a coffee and see what happens. Don't overthink it. Don't get your hopes up but don't get your hopes down, okay?"_

Regina flopped down onto the bed and starred up at the ceiling. "Why did I ask her for a year? Why the hell did you let me do it?"

" _Uh, cause you didn't tell me that's what you were going to do! If I had known, Reg, I would have talked you out of it, you know that."_

Regina pushed herself up to a sitting position and ran a hand through her hair. "She's a mother now. She has a child. They're a family. How am I supposed to fit into that now? We were supposed to be having that baby together and where have I been this past year?" Tears began to roll down Regina's cheeks as she realised exactly what she had given up this past year. She had truly been an idiot.

" _Hey,"_ Zelena spoke softly, _"don't beat yourself up. You had a lot going on too. If it's meant to be, it'll be, if it's not, then I'll have a big tub of ice cream and a bottle of wine waiting for you to get home."_

Regina laughed at her sister and wiped away her tears. They talked for a few more minutes before Regina thanked Zelena for helping to calm her down and hung up.

It was time to leave for the café.

When Regina entered the café she felt the butterflies do somersaults in her stomach as she looked around. There was no blonde to be seen but there was still time. Once Regina had ordered her coffee she noticed that the table the two of them had shared the first time they met was free. She sat down and angled her body so that she could see out the window. It wasn't her best idea as every time she saw a woman with blonde hair she would sit up straighter and her heart would beat faster in the hopes that it was Emma. That hope would soon disappear as the blonde would either walk right past the café door or turn around to reveal that they were not Emma. The brunette's grip on her coffee mug was getting tighter the longer she waited.

Regina glanced down at her watch and realised that she had been sat in the café for half an hour. She felt all of her hope disappear. Emma wasn't going to turn up. She had blown it. Emma had a new life now and there was no space for Regina. They were clearly never meant to be. The brunette felt the tears sting the back of her eyes but she refused to cry in a public place. This was all her own fault. She had no one to blame but herself. Regina's shoulders slumped as she watched out the window. She would finish her coffee and then leave.

"Hi," a voice pulled her attention away from the window and Regina's eyes grew wide as she looked up at Emma stood there with a small smile on her face. "Is this seat taken?"

* * *

 **A/N: So, I know you all hated me for the last chapter and thought that a year was too much. Tbh, I'm not sure why I decided to make it a year but it happened I'm afraid. I hope this chapter made up for it! And I have another surprise. I am currently working on a sequel to this story! One where you will actually get to see these two ladies together with baby Henry! Let me know if you want me to post the sequel or not! Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
